Talk:Ellie Linton/@comment-153.107.192.203-20170322224417
For other uses, see Ellie (disambiguation). Ellie or Elly is a given name, usually feminine, a shortened form of Eloise, Eliana, Elaina, Elena, Eleanor, Emily, Eliza, Emelia, Elspeth, Elissa, Elham, Elliot or Elizabeth, but also a given name in its own right. It is also occasionally a nickname. It may refer to: Contents hide *1People **1.1Women **1.2Men *2Fictional characters *3Other uses *4See also Peoplehttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ellie&action=edit&section=1 edit Womenhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ellie&action=edit&section=2 edit *Elly Ameling (born 1933), Dutch soprano *Elly Appel-Vessies (born 1962), Dutch retired tennis player *Elly Beinhorn (1907-2007), German pilot *Petronella Elly Blanksma-van den Heuvel (born 1959), Dutch politician *Elisabeth Ellie van den Brom (born 1949), Dutch retired speed skater *Ellie Brush (born 1988), Australian footballer *Ellie Carpenter (born 2000), Australian footballer *Ellie Cole (born 1991), Australian Paralympic swimmer and wheelchair basketball player *Ellie Cornell (born 1963), American actress and movie producer *Ellie Crisell (born 1976), British journalist and television presenter *Eleanor Ellie Daniel (born 1950), American retired swimmer *Elissa Ellie Downie (born 1999), British artistic gymnast *Ellie Drennan (born 1998), Australian singer-songwriter, youngest winner of The Voice Australia *Elena Ellie Goulding (born 1986), British singer, songwriter and musician *Eleanor Ellie Greenwich (1940-2009), American pop singer, songwriter and record producer *Ellie Greenwood (born 1979), British ultramarathon runner *Els de Groen (born 1949), Dutch author and politician *Elly Gross (born 1929), Jewish Holocaust survivor and author *Elly Hakami (born 1969), American retired tennis player *Ellie Harrison (artist) (born 1979), British artist *Eleanor Ellie Harrison (journalist) (born 1977), British journalist best known for her television wildlife work *Elisabeth Elly Heuss-Knapp (1881-1952), German politician, social reformer, author and wife of German president Theodor Heuss *Ellie Hill (born 1975), American politician *Elisa Elly van Hulst (born 1959), Dutch retired middle-distance runner *Eleanor Elly Jackson (born 1988), British singer, songwriter and the sole member of La Roux, a former synthpop duo *Ellie Kanner, American film and television director *Ellie Kawamura (born 1993), American figure skater *Elizabeth Ellie Kemper (born 1980), American actress, comedian and writer *Eleanor Ellie Kendrick (born 1998), British actress *Ellie Krieger (born 1965), American nutritionist, author and host of the television show Healthy Appetite *Ellie Lambeti (1926-1983), Greek actress *Elly Lieber (born 1932), Austrian former luger, 1959 world champion *Elly Ney (1882–1968), German romantic pianist *Elly M. Peterson (1914-2008), American politician *Pieternella Elly Plooij-van Gorsel (born 1947), Dutch politician *Ellie Raymond (born 1991), Australian footballer *Eleanor Ellie Simmonds (born 1994), British Paralympian swimmer *Elli Stai (born 1954), Greek journalist and TV presenter *Elly Stone (born 1927), American singer and actress *Elly de Waard (born 1940), Dutch poet *Ellie Watton (born 1989), British field hockey player *Elly Yunara (1923-1992), Indonesian film actress and producer Menhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ellie&action=edit&section=3 edit *Elie Wiesel (1928-2016), Romanian-born American Jewish writer, professor, political activist, Nobel Laureate and Holocaust survivor. *Elrod Hendricks (1940-2005), American Major League Baseball catcher and coach *Elston Howard (1929-1980), American baseball player in the Negro leagues and Major League Baseball *Elly Idris (born 1962), Indonesian football coach and former player *Eleazer Elly Kadoorie (1867-1944), Jewish businessman and philanthropist in China and Hong Kong *Elly Kayanja (born 1959), Ugandan brigadier *Elly Kleinman (born 1952), Jewish-American business executive and philanthropist *Elly Lefort (born 1987), French and Monegasque bobsledder *Elly Rono (born 1970), Kenyan former long-distance runner *Ellie G. Shuler, Jr. (born 1936), retired United States Air Force lieutenant general *Elly Tumwine (born 1954), Ugandan general and politician *Elly Wamala (1935-2004), Ugandan musician Fictional charactershttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ellie&action=edit&section=4 edit *Ellie Arroway, the main character in Carl Sagan's science fiction novel Contact and the film based on it *Eleanor Bartlet, the middle daughter of President Jed Bartlet on the television show The West Wing *Ellie Rebecca Brass, on the American crime drama CSI: Crime Scene Investigation *Eleanor Elly Conway, on the Australian soap opera Neighbours *Eleanor Miss Ellie Ewing, on the American soap opera Dallas *Ellie Fredricksen, in Disney–Pixar's 2009 film Up *Ellie Linton, the protagonist of the novel Tomorrow When the War Began *Ellie Miller, a main character on the television crime drama Broadchurch *Eleanor Ellie Mills, on the British soap opera Hollyoaks *Ellie Nash, in Degrassi: The Next Generation *Ellie Riggs, the protagonist of the American sitcom Watching Ellie, played by Julia Louis-Dreyfus *Dr. Ellie Sattler, in Jurassic Park (novel and film), Jurassic Park III and Jurassic Park IV *Ellie Torres, a main character on the television show Cougar Town *Elly Van Houten, in the Xenogears video game *Elinor "Ellie" Walker, from the 1960s television show The Andy Griffith Show *Ellie Woodcomb, on the American series Chuck' *Ellie, a female mammoth in the 2006 film Ice Age: The Meltdown, the 2009 film Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, and the 2012 film Ice Age: Continental Drift *Ellie, a ghost in Elly & Jools, an Australian children's television series *Elly, an elephant in Pocoyo, a Spanish-British pre-school animated television series *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ellie_(The_Last_of_Us) Ellie (The Last of Us)], a main character from the video game The Last of Us *Ellie, in the novel The Roar by Emma Clayton Other useshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ellie&action=edit&section=5 edit *Ellie Awards, the nickname of the US National Magazine Awards See alsohttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ellie&action=edit&section=6 edit *Elly May Clampett, a main character in the American television series The Beverly Hillbillies *Elle (disambiguation) *Elli (disambiguation) *Elly (disambiguation) *Elie Rous (1909-?), English football manager, primarily in France Categories: *Given names *Feminine given names *Lists of people by nickname *Hypocorisms Navigation menu *Not logged in *Talk *Contributions *Create account *Log in *Article *Talk *Read *Edit *View history Search *Main page *Contents *Featured content *Current events *Random article *Donate to Wikipedia *Wikipedia store Interaction *Help *About Wikipedia *Community portal *Recent changes *Contact page Tools *What links here *Related changes *Upload file *Special pages *Permanent link *Page information *Wikidata item *Cite this page Print/export *Create a book *Download as PDF *Printable version Languages *Norsk bokmål Edit links*This page was last modified on 25 February 2017, at 16:32. *Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization. *Privacy policy *About Wikipedia *Disclaimers *Contact Wikipedia *Developers *Cookie statement *Mobile view *https://wikimediafoundation.org/ *https://www.mediawiki.org/